Benutzer Diskussion:Roggan
Willkommen in meinem Briefkasten. Welcome to my mailbox. → Alte Diskussionen Frage zu Das verlorene Paradies Die Frage kann ich leider auch nicht beantworten, ich könnte dir nur sagen was da steht. Das Bild erscheint, nachdem das Gespräch mit dem Bolianer vorbei ist. Mehr kann ich nicht sagen und mehr wird nicht erwähnt.--Tobi72 22:07, 23. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Bilder der Plasmasonde Komisch, ich dachte Gimp hätte mit 1,66:1 alles richtig gemacht... Aber klar, da braucht's doch keine Erlaubnis von mir. ;) 22:14, 23. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Ach ich hab' mich vertan... 1,66 vs. 1,77 ^^ 22:16, 23. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Bilder von Personen Kann ich machen, aber ich muss schauen ob ich das hinkriege, da ich keine Ahnung habe, wie das geht. Wenn du eine Anleitung oder n Link hast, immer her damit. Wie schaut das denn bei Fotos aus, wie z.B. das Bild von Latha Mabrin, wo man noch einen Teil der Konsole sieht? Soll das auch ins 3:4-Format? --Mr. Garak 16:38, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Jup, sehr gut. Mal schauen ob ich das auch hinkriege. --Mr. Garak 16:57, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Habs soweit hingekriegt. Ich hoffe, ich stoße nicht auf widerwillige Bilder ;-) --Mr. Garak 17:57, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Löschung Bilder in Galauniform Warum hast du in Galauniform die 4 Bilder entfernt? -- Enomine 19:31, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) 4:3 Bilder Wie genau erstellst du die 4:3 Bilder? Rechnest du das aus oder machst du das nur so in etwa? : Lol ich hab die Frage hier schon gestellt ohne, dass ich deinen Hinweis auf die Bildformate gelesen hatte ;-). Ähm wichtige Frage: Verkleinerst/Verzerrst du oder schneidest du zu? Meine Proggs, die ich im Moment Installiert habe: Paint, Microsoft Office Picture Manager, Nero PhotoSnap Viewer, Irfanview. Alle diese Programme verfügen über Bearbeitungstools. mfg michael -- Enomine 20:41, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :: Das mit dem Cache hab ich selbst mitbekommen und entsprechend gehandelt. Es hatte einen anderen Grund warum ich nach verzerren/verkleinern bzw. zuschneiden gefragt habe. Bitte bejahe meine Aussage wenn sie stimmt: In deinem Programm stellst du ein Format ein (4:3). Wenn du auf dem Bild dann einen Bereich markierst, der übrigbleiben soll (Normalerweise wird der Teil des Bildes, der abgeschnitten wird dunkler dargestellt) hat dieser immer das Format 4:3, was auch neu berechnet wird, wenn du die gestrichelten Linien, die die Ausschneidegrenze markieren, verschiebst. mfg michael -- Enomine 21:25, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::: Wir haben nicht aneinander vorbeigeredet. Genau das wollte ich wissen. Ich weiß, dass die Programme alle eine Zuschneidefunktion haben (Auch Paint) nur weiß ich nicht, ob auch eine Seitenverhältnis-Zuschneide-Funktion vorhanden ist. Ich werde mich auf die Suche machen. mfg michael -- Enomine 21:34, 26. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Vandalismus Ja, das war der selbe. Als ich die erste IP gesperrt habe wurde damit auch automatisch Jediritter gesperrt, also lief der über die gleiche IP. Außerdem, wie hätte die IP sonst überhaupt die Diskussion finden sollen, Jediritter hat zuvor nie was geschrieben--Bravomike 19:40, 27. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Kirk Natürlich bau ich auch wichtige Zitate ein müßtest mich doch langsam kennen :) und die letzten Worte zwischen Kirk Spock, als dieser stitbt gehört ja auch dazu, ich werde auch den Dialog einbauen als Kirk erfährt, dass sein Sohn getötet wurde.--Klossi 04:29, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Kannst du mir noch mal einen Gefallen tun kannst du mir mal bitte das Bild hier von Benjamin Finney Bild:http://tos.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=46&pos=415 im richtigen Format hochladen.--Klossi 15:40, 4. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Und schon meld ich mich nochmal kannst du mir mal einen Gefallen tun kannst du mal dieses Bild http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=98&pos=59 im richtigen Format hochladen.--Klossi 18:55, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Vielen Dank bist echt mein Held :)--Klossi 19:09, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Entwurf Portal 3 Ich würde noch Interstellare Geschichte, Bajoranische Geschichte, Cardassianische Geschichte, Vulkanische Geschichte, Geschichte der Xindi, Geschichte des Dominion einbringen vieleicht auch noch die Zeitlinie, was meinst du. --Klossi 13:29, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ja ich mach das bin gerade noch an Kirk dran wenn ich den Abschnitt fertig habe füge ich das noch alles ein kannst du mir dieses Bild von Gary Mitchell im richtigen Format hochladen http://tos.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=24&pos=89.--Klossi 14:03, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Das Krenim Imperium ist schon eine Großmacht mit vielen Schiffen im Delta Quadranten, leider sind die Völker aus dem Delta Quadrant hier schlecht ausgebaut. Bei den Tholianer find ich, sind auch eine größere Macht sie haben auch schon die Föderation angegriffen, aufgrund ihres schwierigen Aussehens wurden sie so wenig gezeigt leider.--Klossi 21:05, 28. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ich würde die Krenim als Großmacht lassen, denn sie sind ja auch am Ende der Folge "Ein Jahr Hölle, Teil II". Ursprünglich sollte ja die 4 Staffel von Voyager komplett das Höllenjahr werden, aber das Konzept wurde zugunsten von Seven of Nine fallen gelassen. Die Hirogen ist ja die Bezeichnung für die Rasse, nicht die Bezeihnung für eine Großmacht wie zb bei den Borg und den Borgkollektiv, sonst hätt ich sie schon eingetragen.--Klossi 13:37, 29. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Antwort zu irgendeiner Episode von DS9 Meinst du den hier? Eddingtons Kommandoautorisation ist 0-6-5 Alpha. - Unser Mann Bashir - oder den hier? Cardassianischer MK-12-Scanner - Q - Unerwünscht - oder vielleicht? Netzhautabbildungsscan aus Der Parasit. Gibt viel, was ich angelegt habe... :D --Tobi72 12:33, 30. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Tut mir leid, wüsste das jetzt nicht. Sorry.--Tobi72 15:49, 30. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Portal Diskussion:Personen Siehe dort ;-)--KenKeeler -- Postfach 07:24, 1. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Re: Schön, dass du wieder da bist (Portal Gesellschaft und Kultur) Ich bin durch Zufall mal wieder bei MA vorbei gekommen und habe eine grell-leuchtenden roten Link auf der Startseite gesehen. Den wollte ich beseitigen. Von den Entwürfen für die Portale wußte ich nichts. Sorry! Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 16:47, 2. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Portale Ok, ich hatte eigentlich auch nur erstmal was eintragen wollen. Nur das mal daran gebastelt werden kann. Arbeite aber bisher an keinem. Darfst dich also gerne austoben. Wie gesagt, ich habe die erstmal nur erstellt, dass die überhaupt da sind. Nun kann man sich ans Füllen machen. Nur sah halt so aus, als traut sich keiner was zu machen.--Tobi72 13:05, 3. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Die Schlacht von Thermopylae Das Programm wird aber in der Episode Die Schlacht von Thermopylae genannt.--Tobi72 11:23, 10. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Schlacht Sorry, war an der Arbeit und da hatte ich den Text etwas falsch gelesen. Und hab nur schnell die Anderen noch geändert. Es wird kein wirklicher Name genannt, in sofern kann es so oder so geschrieben werden.--Tobi72 16:24, 11. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Wahl Nachdem sie jedoch das Militär gegen einfache Bauern einsetzt, verbünden sich die beiden Gruppen. Hoffe, so ist es besser. Mit Parteien in dem Fall meinte ich Militär und Bauern. Also Personengruppen.--Tobi72 14:35, 13. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Kannst du mal... Erledigt --Tobi72 12:41, 15. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Ich nerve schon wieder... Er nimmt einen Transport (im Sinne von einem Fahrzeug), es wird genau so gesagt. Sisko: "Wir nahmen einen Transport durch die Berge."--Tobi72 14:37, 15. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Nein, das war alles...--Tobi72 15:15, 15. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Nein, sonst währe es im Artikel zu Die Front. Da wird nur erwähnt, dass man verhindern will, dass die Deutschen über den Ärmelkanal kommen. Aber wo du schauen kannst, ist die Voyager Episode: Das Tötungsspiel, Teil I und Das Tötungsspiel, Teil II. Da könnte was drin vorkommen.--Tobi72 16:07, 16. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Brutstätte Sorry, habe den Link geändert, da es morgen eh verschoben wird: Diskussion:Brutstätte (Ort). Kannst du den morgen früh vielleicht verschieben --> Brutstätte, da ich nicht weiß, ob ich morgen Internet habe. Danke!--Tobi72 18:06, 16. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Danke. Bin nur die Woche im Training und weiß nicht, ob ich im Hotel Internet habe. Meinen Computer nehme ich natürlich mit, alles andere werde ich sehen. --Tobi72 18:21, 16. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Danke--Tobi72 07:17, 18. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Ranjen Hoffe, so ist es klarer. Der Orden ist keine Widerstandsgruppe, der Orden ist ein religiöser Orden, in dem sie zu der Zeit tätig ist.--Tobi72 13:51, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Kein Problem. Und dass du bei mir so viel zu meckern hast, liegt daran, dass ich so viele Artikel schreibe. Und wenn etwas nicht stimmt, muss es klar gestellt werden.--Tobi72 13:54, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::So lange es konstruktive Kritik ist, bestimmt nicht.--Tobi72 13:59, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Sind sie ja, da du die Texte verständlicher machen willst. Es ist als Schreiber manchmal schwer, den Text so zu schreiben, dass ihn auch derjenige, der die Episode noch nicht gesehen hat, alle nötigen Informationen aus dem Geschriebenenen bekommt. Deshalb ist es immer gut, wenn einer jemanden darauf aufmerksam macht, dass noch etwas fehlt oder klar gestellt werden muss.--Tobi72 14:06, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::::Kein Problem. Ich will ja schließlich, dass MA und vor allem DS9 vollständig und korrekt ist.--Tobi72 14:11, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Farm Ist ok so.--Tobi72 15:11, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Tabellen Gibts hier irgendwie die Möglichkeit etwas tabellarisch darzustellen? -- Enomine 13:14, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ein Dreadnought? Sicher, dass Dreadnought nicht weiblich ist? Ich kenne jedenfalls nur die Sprachregelung "die Dreadnought" wenn es um den Schiffstyp geht, obwohl ich einmal sogar einen Text gelesen haben, in dem die HMS Dreadnought männlich behandelt wurde, was aber vermutlich ein Fehler war....--Bravomike 13:57, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, "Dreadnought" ist ein eigenständiger Begriff wie Schlachtschiff oder Schwerer Kreuzer, und meiner Meinung nach ist er weiblich. Die wikipedia ist scheinbar auch der Meinung, zum Beispiel "Cuniberti baute 1907 '''die' erste italienische Dreadnought''", und mit das oder den würde es meiner Meinung nach auch seltsam klingen... Leider braucht man für den Online-Dudeneintrag ein Abonnement, da würde das eindeutig geklärt--Bravomike 14:09, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Startrampe Wird nicht gesagt. Nur Startrampe 3A--Tobi72 14:00, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Weyoun 8 Ist soweit richtig. Weyoun 8. Schau es dir an. Da sie geklont sind, werden sie gelegentlich mir Weyoun Nr. geschrieben und bezeichnet. Der letzte ist Weyoun 8. Die Gründerin bestätigt, dass es keine Kopie von ihm mehr gibt, deshalb auch der Verweis.--Tobi72 14:09, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Boothby Kannst du gleich das Bild http://voy.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=137&pos=299 mit den Namen "Boothby 8472" im richtigen Format hochladen.--Klossi 16:06, 13. Okt 2005 (UTC) Danke :)--Klossi 16:46, 13. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Re: Standard-Bilder-Vorlagen Ja, ich hab' mal ein bisschen was versucht und wollt' erst mal abwarten, wie die allgemeine Resonanz ist. Wenn die Änderung auch bei den anderen Vorlagen gewünscht ist, kann man sie ja direkt kopieren. 17:52, 27. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Signaturen? Ich sehe bei dir immer eine Signatur. Machst du die dir selbst oder wo erstelle ich sie für mich? Welchen Code zum einfügen ich nutzen muss, entnehme ich am besten wieder einem ältern Beitrag von dir, das bekomme ich noch hin. Wie fügt sich Datum / Uhrzeit ein? Muss man das manuell eintippen? :roggan scheint nicht da zu sein. schreibeinfach die folgenden zeichen ::~~~~ :die erstellen, im meinem fall automatisch das hier ::Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:38, 30. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :dieses sonderzeichen findest du auf der tastatur oben links neben return. um damit die tilde zu schreiben(also ~) musst du gleichzeitig altgr drücken. hoffe meine einmischung war erwünscht---Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:38, 30. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Ja klar, sofern es hilft. Roggan hatte mir gestern noch geschrieben. Also war er wohl mal kurz da. Danke trotzdem. Du bist wieder da... *stöhn* ich ärger mich... ;) Willkommen zurück, hast Du jetzt dauerhaft wieder Internetzugang?--Bravomike 18:25, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Ach Verdammt und es waren so schön ruhige Zeiten :) aber schön das du wieder da bist.--Klossi 18:29, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Endlich arbeitet hier wieder jemand... Schön, dass du wieder da bist.--Tobi72 18:39, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Natürlich haben viele hier gearbeitet, aber es war etwas weniger als mit dir... Wollte niemandem zu nahe treten... War schon viel los, aber halt etwas weniger als sonst.--Tobi72 18:48, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Also ich hab mit deinen Meckkereien keine Probleme und außerdem haben wir ja bis jetzt klasse zusammen gearbeitet :)--Klossi 18:51, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Deine "Meckerreien" sind doch immer recht konstruktiv, außerdem denke ich, wir werden uns schon nicht so schnell unterbuttern lassen wie Du vielleicht denkst, keine Sorge.--Bravomike 18:58, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Naja, die 10.000 hätten wir nicht erreicht, wenn wir nicht vorher die 7.000, 8.000 oder 9.000 erreicht hätten... Und da hast du mitgemacht. Mit dir hätte es vielleicht nicht so lange gedauert, wie es dann zum Schluss war.--Tobi72 19:02, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Das stimmt, haben wir... Und wegen deiner Meckereien. Die sind echt konstruktiv. Und wir wollen alle, dass MA perfekt wird, da muss auch jeder auf Fehler oder Probleme Aufmerksam machen...--Tobi72 19:13, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC)